typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Zweilander
Zweilanders are warriors of Aura affinities that base their lives around its nature. Aura is the lifeblood, lifeline, and base of their being as they believe that they will one day return to the origin of its creation. They worship a deity named Altus as it was said that he was the one to create the first of their kind, a being named Omega that was the first Zweilander. The Zwei race is based around three tribes: Zwei-Zen, Zwei-Zaisen, and Zwei-Armad. Tribes Zwei-Zen The Zwei-Zen are the most secretive of the three branches leading shadowed lives. Most of this tribe scattered themselves to the winds after the Civil War of Tren Mal occured with them spreading out across the galaxy. The bloodlines of the tribe thinned out with time with them soon taking on people to learn their ways to keep the Zwei-Zen tribe alive. This proved to work out in their favor with their style and teachings being adaptable to those with a fighter's spirit. The original Zwei-Zen bloodline was still superior with it being derived from that of Omega, the greatest warrior of the Zweilanders that accended to being a deity himself. The Zwei-Zen fighting style utilizes the aura all around the being. They draw it in, energize it, then ignite it into a shift, push, or scathing motion. Most Zwei-Zen only use the motion as a push to boost their speed or as a scathe on the edge of their sword, but true masters are able capitalize on the power of both energies to the point of shifting anything that aura reisdes within to move at their will. Zwei-Zen warriors use mostly close-ranged weapons with sharp edges for quick kills with speedy getaways. Though there are some warriors of Zwei-Zen that have moved on to more conventional or, in the case of bows and arrows, older means. Zwei-Zen warriors that use ranged weapons are known as Zaidetists for the pioneer of the weapon style, Yiaz Zaidet. Zwei-Zaisen Zwei-Zaisen mages are of the arcane type tattooing their bodies with all sorts of runic symbols that are unseen until they are envoked. For every new spell or affinity they've obtained a new tattoo is either drawn into their skin or it extends from one of the ones already there. Masters of this tribe, or High Priests, tend to have their entire bodies cloaked and covered due to being either overpowered to the point of the secret evocations being revealed in plain view or because of their bodies being unable to keep a stable form from the over-induction of affinities. Their method of aura manipulation is that of controlling the aura of nature itself. The Zwei-Zaisen belief is that they are born purely from the aura of all of nature and will one day return to its natural collective. Their power, their inner aura, becomes one with nature's flow and essence of which they then invoke spells by mouth and runic tattoos to cast spells to aid with the situation at hand. Zwei-Armad The Zwei-Armad are an armorment race. They wear emblems on their foreheads in the shape of shields sometimes covering them with bandanas or headgear to hide who they are. They also tend to carry some type of heavy weapon along with them being extremely strong with their intense training. A lot of them are usually clad in some sort of armor with runic symbols carved into it for shield evocations. The Zwei-Armad control the flow of aura around their bodies. The denser the air around them is with aura, the more powerful they themselves become. It becomes their armor, their shield, and their sword in battle allowing them to be able to create next to anything in the form of pure energy in order to defend, attack, or even travel. History Culture Category:Zweilander